It is common practice in the manufacture of motor vehicles to provide specific datum points on the vehicle to check the alignment of the vehicle. This is particularly useful in repairing vehicles after collisions, to ensure correct alignment. These datum points can take the form of holes in the chassis, bolt heads, nuts or studs, pins, lugs or suspension mounting points. The datum points vary significantly from model to model. shaped pivot and is adapted to pivot about said central measurement point, the base of said cone adapted to engage with a measuring apparatus.
Preferably the housing and the concave face are made of non magnetic material and a magnet is enclosed within the housing.
Preferably the concave face is formed as a hollow cone.
In another form the invention comprises a datum point adaptor comprising;
means to secure the adaptor to a datum point on a vehicle;
a housing having a concave face having a central measurement point;
a key hole located at the central measurement point; and
a pivot having an engagement means located at its apex, adapted to engage with said key hole such that its apex centres on the said central measurement point and is able to rotate about said central measurement point, and a base adapted to engage with a measuring apparatus.